deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DmC Dante Vs Zero (Drakengard 3)
Death Battle-DmC Dante Vs Zero (Drakengard 3).jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Version 1) DmC! Dante Vs Zero.jpg|Nier Hitoshura (Version 2) Note: An off Season Death Battle by Nier Hitoshura between DmC Dante from the Reboot DmC: Devil May Cry, and Zero the Betrayer from Drakengard 3. Interlude Sakuya: When it comes to Protagonists, not all of them are like-able. They are tolerable, and have a few amount of fans. However, there can be times where even they show how skilled they are. Rin: And yet, these two can have a foul mouth, and be badass, and skilled at the same time. Sakuya: We have DmC Dante, nephilim and son the demon Sparda, and the angel Eva. Rin: And we have Zero, an Intoner with a serious foul mouth. She's Sakuya Izayoi and I'm Rin Okumura. Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!!! DmC Dante Sakuya: Although not the most like-able character in the whole franchise upon Devil May Cry, Dante still earns his fans by skill, and brute strength. Rin: Dante at a young age has had his father sealed away with endless punishment and pain, while his mother Eva was killed, and had her heart eaten by Mundus. Sakuya: Even so, Dante's father Sparda armed with the Devil Arm, Rebellion. a sword capable of trading blows with his twin brother's Yamato which has dimension and space cutting properties. Rin: Not only that, but the sword can tranform into four other weapons. How cool is that, I wish the Koma sword can do that. Sakuya: Your sword is fine the way it is. Anyways, while before the events of DmC Devil May Cry took place, Dante has been dragged into Limbo, and defeated countless enemies who knows how many times, and by the time DmC: Devil May Cry hits, he somewhere in his early twenties with a good amount of experience on taking on the forces of hell. Rin: However, Dante was dragged back into limbo as he had fight his way against weak demons like Bathos, and Stygian demons until he fought an elite demon like the hunter. Despite, his abnormal size, this demon was lethal, and skilled as he was able to track down Sparda, and Eva stated Mundus' mistress Lilith. Sakuya: While the Hunter was strong, Dante was stronger and took down the beast by himself, although he had slight help from his new found friend Kat. Rin: His new found friend uses gross ingrediant that not even I would think to use, or want to touch. Sakuya:...Anyways, It was then that Dante learned about his past, and who was responsible for the death of his mother, and imprisonment of his father. Rin: After learning about all of that, Dante took up his sword, and slayed countless demons as he helped his twin brother Vergil take down Mundus and his army. Sakuya: While taking on the forces of hell, Dante was strong enough to pull demons towards him, and kick them a good feet away. Not only that, but he also gained an ability for his sword Rebellion called Ophion. Rin: With Dante, pull demons in the air, and even cause massive demons like Tyrants fall over if their stunned of course. And when their in the air, Dante can pull those demons close to him. Sakuya: Dante also carried his two twin pistols Ebony & Ivory. While not as powerful as classic Ebony & Ivory from the original Devil May Cry. These Ebony & Ivory can keep enemies in the air, and ricochet off enemies and onto others. Rin: And cool enough, these guns are rapid fire comparable to an assault rifle. Sakuya: With those weapons, and before he started to take down the bigshot demons, he acquired to weapon transformation for Rebellion. A demonic axe called Arbiter, and a massive scythe called Osiris. Rin: While Arbiter is slow, it packs heavy punches which can launch enemies distances away, and even cause mini tremors as they rush towards his enemies, granted it's only one enemy per tremor. He can even break shields, and barricaded doors with it. Sakuya: While Osiris isn't as powerful as Arbiter, it is easily faster and able to hand crowds better then Arbiter can. The scythe also extends allowing Dante to rake through his enemies. And that's not all, Osiris also gets stronger the more demon blood is poured onto. Rin: With those new found weapons, Dante went after the Succubus which is a demon that has been spiking all of the worlds drinks. ' Sakuya: Amount of the demons Dante has faced so far, she was the biggest, but not the biggest in the game. She can spite out acid like puke, and is strong enough to break through concrete floors, and Dante defeated her, and even tore off of her wires. '''Rin: After he defeated the Succubus, Dante gained to demonic gauntlets named Eryx. These so called gauntlets can be charged to deliver devastating damage to his enemies. And if that's not impressive, if Eryx is charged enough, he can launch large enemies such as Tyrants who weight a ton pretty good feet into the air, and he can also launch Butchers into the air who weight more then the Tyrants as their mostly covered in metal. ' Sakuya: After the Succubus fight, Dante met back with Vergil alongside Kat as he now goes after the new reporter demon named Bob Barbus. '''Rin: Bob Barbus lives in a tower in an under water limbo that Dante can breath under somehow. However, before he got to Bob he met a demon named Phineas. Sakuya: Dante decided to help phineas get back his eye to help him see. While doing so, Dante encounters demons like Harpies who can extend their spear towards Dante, at bullet speed. He has also dodged a train running towards him as he went to go get the eye. Rin: When Dante got the eye, Phineas told him that he knew of him, but he mostly knew Sparda. After helping the demon scollar, he showed Dante a trick to helping him unlock his hidden potential. ''' Sakuya: It was during his time with Phineas that he learned more about Mundus, and that there were other Nephilims before he, and Vergil. '''Rin: While he learned about all of this, he also learned the ability the Devil Trigger. Sakuya: While in the Devil Trigger state, Dante's attacks are increased, and he begins to heal at a faster rate then he did without entering Devil Trigger. And that isn't everything as once he activates his Devil Trigger, his enemies are launched, and kept in the air. Rin: The Devil Trigger can also down time, as he used it to save Kat and Vergil, while also using it to slow down a skyscaper sized Mundus. Sakuya: Before that though, Dante fought Bob Barbus who was able to send shockwaves towards Dante, and along with energy shields. However, the moment Dante went into his eyes, he started to send hordes of Demons after the Demon Killer. Rin: During their fight, the S.W.A.T found the location of the Order which Dante works for. Before he got their however, he defeated Bob Barbus and the last of his weapon transformations Aquila. Aquila are chakrams that Dante uses as ranged melee, and to keep his enemies at be. He perform a tornado type attack, and cause them to spin around keep his enemies locked in place. Sakuya: After Bob Barbus was defeated Dante hurried towards the Order, in attempt to save Kat, and Vergil. He ran through the forces of hell including witches, tyrants, butchers, and low class demons to get to Kat and Vergil. Rin: That's when Dante encountered the Havoc demon who is fast enough block Dante's rapid fire pistols. Dante himself easily able to keep up and chased the demon away. Sakuya: Dante managed to get to Kat as he was pulling walls, and pillars down to help her get to safety, however, he failed to keep herself as he was stuck in limbo, and she was in the real world. Rin: She was dragged away though, Dante obtained the shotgun Revenant, which can blow enemies higher into the air. the Shotgun can also be charged which causes an mini-explosion which can stagger enemies such Tyrants and Rages. Sakuya: After learning how to use Revenant for a short while, he slayed and shot down many demons until he reached the mistress Lilith who was pregnant with Mundus' child. Rin: Lilith made Dante go through a series of trails, and had him face the havoc which again, Dante chased off. When Dante got to Lilith, he slayed down every demon his path until she came down to fight him herself alongside her son. Sakuya: Ultimately Lilith and her son lost. Dante spared her and used her to get back Kat. However, his twin brother Vergil was evil, and disrespectful enough to shot her in her stomach, and then shot her in her head. Rin: That's honestly a douche move, not even Dante would've done something like that. ''' Sakuya: When that happened, all of the city was being dragged into limbo, and the ground was being destroyed. But with the use of his Devil Trigger, Dante slowed down time and saved Kat and Vergil three times. '''Rin: It was after he saved her, that they were able to gain a plan to defeat Mundus. Sakuya: Dante, allowed himself to be known near the HQ of Mundus as he was pulled into limbo again. But Dante made into the building after killing a decent amount of Elite stygians, and hell knights. When Dante made it in, he encountered the Dream Runner, which are weaker versions of havocs but their style fast enough to block and deflect bullet fire. Rin: After getting onto an elevator, Dante met up with Vergil who gave him the last of firearms Koblooey. Koblooey is demonic detonator gun which allows Dante to fire darts and have them explode. However, Koblooey can only fire six shoots before Dante has to detonate the darts. Sakuya: After meeting up with Vergil, Dante took down every demon in his pathway, including more elite demons like Dream Runners. Rin: It was by the time he made on top of the roof that he met up with the havoc again. Both duked it out, but Havoc was ultimately destroyed by Dante. Sakuya: After getting towards the end, Dante finally met up with Vergil again as they unlocked the door leading to Mundus, which caused the final fight. Rin: After pissing off Mundus, he attempted to tear out Dante's heart, but thanks to Vergil he was able to shut down the hellgate and brought limbo into the real world. ''' Sakuya: Mundus became the size of a skyscaper, and attempted to fight both the brothers. While being able to trap Vergil in him as he fought his physical body. Dante fought the skyscraper, and was able to stumble back a couple times. '''Rin: If you think that was impressive, Dante destroyed his arms, and tore off his eyes. Dante then proceeded to kill the physical body of Mundus which truly ended his life. Sakuya: It was after the fight with Mundus that Dante and Kat found out about Vergil's true motives. Rin: Which was ruling the world. Sakuya: The brothers fought each other on even grounds as Vergil was able to delfect Dante's gun fire, and Dante was able to dodge his summoned swords. The battle ended with Dante ramming a blade through his heart. Rin: How was Vergil still alive? Well that is cause of the healing factor both Dante and him possess. ''' Sakuya: Dante, and Vergil also have angel glide which allows the brother to glide through the air with little effort. '''Rin: Dante himself however, can be cocky and impulsive as he relies on gut instinct and doesn't take most enemies seriosly unless they were the bigshots. Sakuya: Dante's DT also runs on a time limit, and can leave him vulnerable if he uses it to much. Rin: Even then, Dante was able to save the world, and get himself a girl. Zero (Drakengard 3) Sakuya: Intoners, their worshiped as goddesses and have the power of Song to summon angels. Rin: However, Zero here is classified as a demon for turning on her sisters, and attempting to kill of five of them. Sakuya: Zero wields a weapon made out of a dragon's fang which allows her to kill the Intoners. Rin: However, Zero is very fouled mouthed, and is very mean to her companions, especially Mikhail. Sakuya: Even then, Zero has cut down thousands upon thousand of solders just so she can kill her own sisters. Rin: She's even killed her sisters angels, but she needed Mikhail for that. Only time she ever was able to kill an angel was the angel infused dragon, Gabriel. However, Mikhail was able to cause enough damage to leave a wound open so she can cause harm to it. Sakuya: Zero also has a vicious sense of fighting style as she mostly goes for severing limbs, or decapitation. Rin: Basically similar to Ryu Hayabusa, but no where close to his skill or stats. Sakuya: Definitely not relevant Rin. Rin: I'm sorry. Sakuya: Anyways. Zero has three other weapons she can chose from starting with the Spear which allows her to have range, and thrusting attacks. Combat Bracers, similar to gauntlets, she uses these for up close and personal kind of combat as she shows that she has training martial arts. Rin: She also has Chakrams which is her range melee weapon as she throw them across to hit her targets where she can normal not reach, However, for such range it lacks strength behind it. Sakuya: Her spear makes her slow, but she can deal heavy damage with it. Her combat Bracers although not is the more balanced, granted it isn't as balanced out as her sword, but it can deal medium damage, with slight slow on her attacks, but not slow as her spears. Rin: Enough about her weapons, despite Zero's size, she has taken down Gigas and Undead Gigas which are bigger then two story houses, and she's even taken down Titants who have enough strength to blow houses down. ' Sakuya: Not only that, but she has defeated strong enemies such as Centaurs and Flame Centaurs. She's also defeated things such as a three headed Cerberus that fire beams out it's mouths, and and Golems which have hands that go the speed of a rocket. '''Rin: She's even fast enough to dodge cannon fire, and magic arrows. Zero also has a regeneration and only dragon, or a weapon made from a dragons fang can stop it. Her healing is great, that she can regrow limbs, but it's unknown whether or not she can regrow her head. ' Sakuya: Zero has a form called Intoner Mode, which boosts her durability, speed, and strength by a lot. However, the form makes her completely ferocious. '''Rin: Just like Guts while he's in Berserker Armor. Sakuya: ....Anyways, Zero may be skilled, but she's arrogant, and rather impulsive. She relies on gut instinct, and doesn't necessarily act as anyone is a threat unless their Intoners. Rin: Bad enough is that is she usually relies on Mikhail for firepower as she only has swords, spears, combat bracers, and chakrams. But even so, Zero has manage to be an all time badas protagonist in Drakengard. Pre-Death Battle Sakuya: Alright, the combatants are set. It's finally time to end this debate. Rin: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Death Battle It was bright as day within a forest as a man with short white colored hair was walking through it, gazing around the sights. "Where the hell am I?" The man spoke as he kept walking through the forest. The man wore a wore a black coat with the interior, and cuffs being red. he also bored black gloves as He also wore a plane white tank-top. Around the man's neck was a amulet given to him by his mother. Below the top, the man wore black denim jeans, with black boots. The man is the Son of the demon Sparda and Angel Eva, Dante. "Somebody help us!" I man from a distance yelled with the tone of fear in his voice. Being curious, and remorseful, Dante ran towards the sound of the cry for help. A girl named Zero was killing dozens upon dozens of soldiers. Blood stained her outfit, but she didn't care. "Somebody help us!" A soldier yelled for he stabbed through the heart. Pulling out her blade, shifted her gaze around her and saw that there wasn't anymore soldiers left to kill. Seeing as she was done, Zero began to walk back to the camp site she and her group made, however, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise she was completely unfamiliar with. Turning around, Zero saw Dante who held a gun pointed towards her. The hell kind of weapon is that? Zero thought herself. "That was only a warning shot, if I wanted to I could've put a bullet in your head?" Dante spoke towards Zero who was not phased by his words, but was curious on what he meant by bullet. Dante who held Ivory towards Zero's head took notice of the flower in her eye. "Judging by that eye of yours, you're not human are you?" Dante spoke as he kept Ivory pointed her head, but he eventually put the gun back into his pocket. However, he didn't let his guard down as he was ready to bust out rebellion at any time. "And what if I'm not?" Zero asked as he gripped her blade. "I don't care what you want, but you're in my way and I kill anyone in my way." Zero stated as she pointed her blade towards Dante who was not phased by her words. Cue: Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne - Beelzebub's Theme EXTENDED Dante and Zero looked eyes for a moment as Zero gripped her blade a little more tightly. Dante on the other hand was reaching for Rebellion waiting for a sign to attack. With one step both Dante and Zero ran towards each other as they collided with their blades. Both attempted to over power each other, but they ended up pushing each other back. "When my blade is at your throat, your gonna wish you picked a fight with me." Dante told Zero who readied herself for another. "When my blade is covered in your blood, your gonna wish you never came here" Zero told Dante. Both were not phased by each others words, both Dante and Zero ran towards each other again with an intent to win. Divide Zero and Dante's blade collided as both were locked trying to overpower the other. Gaining the advantage, Dante pushed Zero back as he pulled out Ebony & Ivory firing bullets towards Zero. Never seeing a gun before, or knowing what one is, the bullets easily go through Zero as she howls in pain. Seeing an opportunity, Dante transforms Rebellion into Eryx as he rushes towards Zero punching her in the torso three times, before he uses a slightly charged punch into the face which sent Zero back a good amount of feet. Getting on her to feet, Zero looks at Dante before she pulls out her chakram given to her by Octa. Raising an eyebrow Dante looked at the chakram before Zero threw it towards him. Stepping out of it's way, Dante gained a smirk as he looked towards Zero. "Ya missed!" Dante yelled at as ran towards Zero with Eryx. Zero pulled out a par of combat bracers that was given to her by Decadus as she ran towards Dante. Dante threw the first punch as Zero evaded his attack and punched him a couple times before giving him a fury of kicks. Dante stumbled back, but quickly regained his posture as he transforms Eryx back into Rebellion as he swings the blade. Not having time to get her sword, Zero was slashed horizontally twice and vertical twice. Dante ends his assault by swing Rebellion like a bat which knocked Zero back. The flower on Zero's eye began to get bigger which caught Dante of guard. However, Zero with a new body emerges as she grabbed her sword and rushes towards Dante. Dante and Zero collide in a fury of blade dancing. "You know, that ability with your flower was pretty freaky stuff girl." Dante as he kept colliding his blade with Zero's. "Oh shut the hell up!" Zero yelled as she kept in her clashing with Dante. Dante jumped back as he pulls out Ebony & Ivory, he began to fire multiple bullets, however, Zero knew was gonna happen from the last time he put bullets into her, so she began to evade the gun fire. rushing towards Dante, Zero slashed open his torso, as she slashed his stomach open horizontally, Zero then proceed in a fury of slashes towards Dante as she ended it with her kicking him back. (Music End) "You should've stayed away." Zero spoke as she was about to walk away, but what surprised her was that Dante's wounds were slowly healing. Zero was surprised by this ability he has, but she did not let it show. Dante stood up as he looked at Zero. Cue: Dragon Ball Fighters Z OST - Planet Nameki (Extended) "Sorry sweetie, but I ain't going down that easily." Dante spoke as he gripped Rebellion tightly as he hanged it over his shoulder. Zero sprinted towards Dante as she swung her blade. Dante swung his blade also as both of them went into a blade lock. However, Dante started to overpower Zero as he pushed her back before firing bullets towards her. Remember what those weapons do, Zero evaded the projectiles as she ran towards Dante. Dante again fired bullets towards Zero as she kept evading each projectile. "Damn." Dante spoke as he put his guns away and pulls out rebellion as he and Zero run towards each other. Both Dante and Zero swung their blades as they collided in as if they were on sync with each other as they kept clashing. Dante kicked Zero in the stomach as she stumbled back. Having an opportunity Dante brings out Revenant and fires two bullets into Zero as she drops onto the ground. The flower within Zero's eye grew as Zero gained another body again. "Did you miss me?" Zero spoke as Dante put away Revenant as pulled out Eryx. Raising her eyebrow Zero put away her sword as she pulled out two combat bracers. Dante and Zero sprinted towards each other as they collided in blows. However, the impact from Dante's Eryx pushed Zero back as she received four punched from Dante as he ended it with an uppercut. Zero was lifted off the ground as the impact sent her high. Dante looked at Zero for a brief moment as he pulled out his grappling hook Ophion as he gripped Zero and pulled her towards him. Dante pulled out Arbiter as he swung the blade and hit Zero on the stomach which sent her flying through a tree. (Song End) Zero ran towards Dante with sword, as Dante transformed Arbiter into Rebellion as he ran towards Zero, Each strike by both combatants as they performed an sync clash with their blade hitting each other as the impact of each blade was shown to have intent to kill. With one swift strike, Dante cut Zero's throat with Rebellion, but Zero manage to cut his throat with her sword. Dante's throat healed, as the flower in Zero's eye grew bigger and made another body for Zero. Both Dante and Zero shot daggers towards each as they grip their weapons and rushed towards each syncing into another clash it was more fluent then the other as both became with the others moves. Dante and Zero jumped back away from each other. "I'm done messing with scum like you." Zero spoke she gritted her teeth and pointed her sword towards him. "And I'm done messing with bitches like you." Dante spoke as he also gritted his teeth as pointed his sword Rebellion towards Zero. It was at this moment, both knew what needs to be done. Dante's hair started to turn black as his coat became a glowing crimson red, Zero's entire body began to glow as she let out a scream. This was no longer a battle between two people, this is now a battle between a demon and an intoner who longed to kill each other. Cue:【東方ボーカル】 「炸裂アイロニー」 【幽閉サテライト】 The Intoner Zero, and Devil Triggered Dante rushed towards each other as they let out a yell, Dante formed Eryx and went for a punch as Zero went to claw him. With the clash made, a small shock-wave was made as both combatants were faster then normal as they went into a full on assault as they entered another sync clash as they kept exchanging blow for blow. The Devil Triggered Dante kicked the Intoner Zero as she was pushed back, but Dante ran towards her as the Intoner Zero, received two jabs into the torso, a punch in the stomach, and one jab into the face as he end his hits with a fully charged Eryx which pushed Zero back through multiple trees. Zero screamed as ran at high speeds towards who reformed Rebellion from Eryx as he rushed towards her. With the swung of his and the swung of claws they enter a clash and inter synced again, but this time Dante got the upper hand as he cut her wrists and torso, but Zero did not let as she ran up closely towards the Devil Triggered Dante and clawed his chest multiple times, and went to claw his face. (Skip to 4:54) Dante caught her hand as he rammed Rebellion into Zero's torso as she was reverted back into her normal state as Dante just now reverted out of his Devil Trigger out of breath. Dante pushed the sword further into Zero as she started to scream. Her flower started to grow, but Zero's sword came down as Dante grabbed the weapon and quickly rammed it through Zero's flower. (Song End) Dante pulled the sword Rebellion out of Zero as she dropped into the ground and laid dead, Dante panted for a moment before he spoke. "Looks like beauty meant it's end. Now stay dead bitch." Dante walked away and tried to find a way to return home. Conclusion Rin: Did Dante actually shove Zero's own sword through her eye? Sakuya: Yes he did. Now onto why Dante won. Well for starters, Dante outclasses Zero physical strength, speed, and weaponry. Rin: Zero may have better durability through her more efficient healing factor, but that didn't matter as Dante is used to fighting enemies that are hard to kill. Sakuya: Also Zero's greatest feat was defeating a dragon that was wounded by Mikhail who is also a dragon, but even then she was being rag-dolled during the fight as she couldn't case harm to the dragon. Rin: It's also not like Zero could take away Dante's healing factor with her sword. Her sword stops healing factors for Intoners, and Dante is not an Intoner. Sakuya: Not only that, but when it came to physical brawl, Dante is strong enough punch Mundus when he's in skyscraper form and knock him back. Zero has not done anything remotely close to that. Rin: Dante may not have known but how her sword stops Intoners healing factors, but he knew that he needed to stop that flower from growing, so he would try and ram a blade through her eye to see if would stop. Sakuya: Zero's best chance at beating Dante is with Mikhail, but Mikhail is outside help. Dante and Zero were not given outside help. But even if they both did, it's not like Mikhail stood a chance against the dimension cutting Yamato from Vergil, and the skyscraper punching by Dante. Rin: With all said in done, Zero just didn't have the flower power to score a win against this Nephilim. Sakuya: The winner is DmC Dante! DmC Dante: * + Stronger * + Faster * + Better Weapons in both melee and ranged combat * + Devil Trigger is better then Intoner Mode * = Sword skills * = Foul mouthed * - Not as an efficient of a healing factor Zero (Drakengard 3) * + More of an efficient healing factor * + Slightly more level headed * = Sword skills * = Foul mouth * - Weaker * - Slower * - Worse weapons out of the two * - Intoner Mode is outclassed by Devil Trigger Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Capcom vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Nier Hitoshura